Bakugan:Rise of Jade
Bakugan Rise of Jade Writers:DragoFanGirl,AgentZ Editor:LaserGhost Idea from:DragoFanGirl Chapter 1 It was a dark day. The guillotine was ready. A girl that was only the age of 9 stood before her father. The king was ready to be executed. The girl cried many tears. "Don't cry my dear Jade. Hold back the tears and one day you shall rule this village." The man said. The girl was the princess. The guillotine's blade came down. Jade sat in the empty castle that was home to her family. It had been raided several times and most of the things that remained were not worth much. Jade went over to a small church area in the castle and began praying. An orb of light appeared before her and out came 4 strange orb objects. She began to play with them until one day she rolled one onto a metal floor and out came a demonic looking monster. She declared it as an orb monster and brought the other ones to life. With their power she began to destroy many things. One of those monsters she named Fearanoid, another one named Orcon, another Sutron, and last but not least Helloracota. They had nicknames like Fear, Orc, Sut, and Hellor. She became friends with Fear, and one day Fear talked. "I am not someone to become friends with peasant, back on my homeworld of Gundalia, I committed bad things with monsters name Dharak, and Kraxix. I was sent to this world because of the havoc I caused". Fear said. Jade looked sad. "Ever since my father died I have had no friend no play with." She started to cry and her tears soaked into her dress. Chapter 2 Jade walked onto the balcony of the castle and looked at the village. She smiled evilly. "Orb Monster appear" She said as she dropped the monsters ball form onto the balcony's metal floor. "Your wish is my command" said Fearanoid. "I want you to destroy the whole village!" said Jade."As you wish" said Fearanoid. Fearanoid started glowing and turned into a huge monster, that looked like a demonic 3 headed dragon with spider legs. Jade looked at the Dragon as he yelled in pain. His spider legs were breaking apart. Jade walked up to him. She gave him a bottle with some liquid and he drank it. His legs turned into huge Dragon legs with Spikes on them. "Are you and Hydra related?" Asked Jade. "I am him, evolved four times." Jade look happy. He reached his hand down and Jade hopped on. She climbed onto his shoulder and her dress ripped on a spike. Fearanoid laughed evilly as they walked through down blasting things with power. A boy about age 16 walked up with a cape and a mask. He pulled out a card and threw it on the ground. A flash of red light came up, and he threw down his Orb Monster. It was a red Dragon. Jade started to recognize it as Dragonoid. She gasped as the stranger pulled out a card, and it started to catch on fire. He threw it down and the Dragonoid blasted Fear. Fear fell backwards, as the person with the mask took off his mask, and he turned into a girl. The girl had orange hair that was down to her back and a short dress. She had big brown eyes and 3 Orb Monsters were floating around her. Dragonoid turned into ball form again, and Skyra turned into Orb Monster form.